It is known that it is important to clean the interdental spaces to maintain healthy teeth and gums. Further, it is known that the lack of cleaning of interdental spaces can lead to diseases such as periodontosis. Tooth brushes general do not sufficiently clean the interdental spaces.
Dental floss is known for cleaning interdental spaces. However, there are drawbacks to the use of floss, such as the difficulty handling by the user, and the need for proper use for receiving beneficial effects. It is also know in the art to use an interdental brushes and toothpicks to clean interdental spaces.
The present inventor recognized the need for an improved manufacturing process for making an interdental cleaner that reduces the complexity of the manufacturing process and reduces costs. The present inventor recognized the need for an improved interdental cleaner manufacturing process that result in a strong yet semi flexible device that can penetrate the interdental spaces and provide the needed cleaning therein while not overly aggravating the adjacent gum tissue.